Kami no Kaze
by Charred
Summary: Uploaded two chappies! Me alive! Yoh and Ren confesses their feelings on a fine spring day. But like every relationship, there are a few bumps along the way. Where will it go from there? Yes, this is Yaoi! YohxRen. Later HaoxRenxYoh
1. Warm Wind

Heeelllooo!! I'm Neko no Basu and I'm totally new to this SK fandom! This is my first Shaman King fanfic and I hope I'll be getting a lot reviews from you. This is Yaoi, (YohxRen) so if no like, no read.  
  
Now, please excuse me while I rant on about my reason for writing this fic. If you don't want to read my rant, scroll down until you see the title of my story.  
  
I wasn't planning to actually write another fanfic for a looong time considering all the college shit I had to do, but when I finally dove into the Shaman King fandom, I realized that there is such a lacking in HaoxRen, YohxRen or HaoxRenxYoh fics out there and an overflow of the cannon couple (YohxAnna). I was kinda pissed off and I even started reading Shaman King fics in spanish (AP Spanish does come in handy). Now after my organic chemistry hw (I am extremely sadistic), I feeling particularly crappy, so I started to look for my HaoxRen, YohxRen or HaoxRenxYoh fics. T_T WELL, in all, I COULDN'T FIND ANY NEW STORIES! So, I dedicate this fic to all those ppl who posted HaoxRen, YohxRen or HaoxRenxYoh fics! I hope it's not too bad.  
  
Kami no Kaze  
By Neko no Basu (Kenko-chan)  
  
I have no direction in my life.  
  
Correction. The directions in my life are not made by me.  
  
I'm just like that Sakura petal that is floating around in the air. Going in the direction of the wind. Going in the direction that set my family. Going in the direction of my family's anger. It dances in the cold spring air until it finally reaches the ground and rots away.  
  
Have I ever done anything for myself?  
  
During the start of the Shaman King Trials, I was fight for my family.  
  
Now, I'm fighting for the life of the person I love.  
  
The person who saw threw my glare. The person who never love me back. The person who belongs to someone else.  
  
From the highest branch of the Sakura tree that I'm sitting on in Ueno Park, I could see the full moon and the stars. It was a cold nippy night. Even though I'm Chinese, my favorite flowers are the Sakura flowers. And the name reminds me of the last name of the person that I love. I actually planted a Sakura tree in my garden in China when I was young. I still remember when that tree first started blooming. I was so excited...  
  
I suddenly feel a gust of warm air, a certain vibe that only radiates off that special someone and the silence is disturbed by that certain someone blasting his headphones on high. I looking down and see him grinning and waving it me. I just looking at him.  
  
"Voozz" he said.  
  
"What do you want, Yoh" I said in a tone that was harsher than I expected. Well, I wasn't never the social type.  
  
"Nothing. Just enjoying nature. Mind if I come up with you?"  
  
"Humff" was all I said.  
  
He grinned once more and started climbing up the tree. Out of the corner of my eye, I try to make sure that Yoh doesn't fall out of the tree or something. You could never know how clumsy he could be.  
  
Good thing I was watching him. While trying to get to my branch he slips. I grab his hand and pulls him up. He looks at me and shyly smiles. He mumbles thanks.  
  
"Ren, do you know why this moment is such a perfect time to see the stars tonight?" Yoh said as he looked up at the stars and the moon.  
  
I look at Yoh and decided to take the bait. "Why" I said.  
  
"Well...first of all the Sakura flowers are in full bloom. Second of all...Anna's asleep" I let out a low chuckle. Yoh continues talking, but there seems to be a change in his desposition. "And...third of all...I get to spend time with the person I love".  
  
Did he just say what I think he said?! I must have just stared at him for a long time because the next thing I knew, Yoh kissed me. A part of me is so confused, but the other part of me, probably the hormonal part, was going "w00t"!  
  
Yoh must of thought I didn't get the message because when he pulled away from our kiss he repeated, "I like you". I was at a loss for words. I said the only thing that popped into my mind...  
  
"I like you too"  
  
Yoh grinned like his face just split in half and pulled me into a hug. He then turned me around so my back was facing him and his back was on the trunk of the tree. He started running his fingers through my hair. But there is a little problem that is bothering me.  
  
"What about Anna?"  
  
"What about her?" Yoh said with that lazy smile he has.  
  
I could help but scowl. "She is your fiancé"  
  
"I love my family and all, but they can not control the direction that I go in."  
  
"I see." I said.  
  
We spent the rest of the evening in silence, bathing in the beauty around us, bathing in the love better us.  
  
Before I slipped into slumber, I felt a warm gentle breeze around me that would protect the cherry blossoms from the cold winter winds. Away from its destruction. Away from it loneliness.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kenko: Did that make sense? It was wayyy tooo fluffy I know. I blame it on the chemicals that I made in organic chemistry. It turned my brain into fluff.  
  
Goku Muse: Sure, blame school.  
  
Kenko: Go away! You're not my muse anymore! Ren-chan is my muse! Ren appears  
  
Ren Muse: I don't want to be your muse.  
  
Kenko: Well, it became my muse when you had to flash that perky little ass of yours in episode 4 in that shower scene!  
  
Hao & Yoh: We should have had Ren tattoo our names on his ass...  
  
Ren: blushes...  
  
Kenko: Anyway...what do you think! Review! Maybe I'll make this into a two- shot and throw Hao into the picture...YUMMMM XD Oh yeah, I'll edit this later. Too tired to proof-read. 


	2. Fire of My Heart

sniffles People like it!  
  
I luv Kai: Don't worry I'm definitely making it a YohxRenxHao...they are just too sexy not to be together.  
  
Kenshi: I'm so glad you like it!  
  
Nekodragon-chan: I'm glad that you agree with me (and bother to read the rant of mine). I shall continue, no puppy eyes needed.  
  
Thank you all for readiinnngg and reviewing! mwah (showers them with shaman king plushies)  
  
***= change in POV  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________  
  
Kami no Kaze  
by Neko no Basu (Kenko Chan)  
Chapter 2: Fire of my Heart  
  
So...my Yoh finally gathered up his courage to get together with Ren. I let out a small smile as I see my brother cuddling the normally frigid shaman. Yes, it would take someone as warm as Yoh to warm up Ren. I jumped from the Sakura tree that I was standing on and started to walk towards the little temple that I was staying at.  
  
I'm...confused. Frustrated. Lost. See them together, made me happy, yet it made my blood run cold. Is this what humans call love? If it is, who do I love? Ren or Yoh. Yoh is my light...my other half. But Ren...is someone who could understand my darkness. Someone who I'm not afraid to taint. Someone who's darkness can pull me out of my own darkness. Little fires that keep me from being swallowed by darkness. They were the only reason why I didn't die. My only reason for living.  
  
Actually, my thoughts are real funny. Why am I worrying over who I want? Neither of them would want me. I pass under Ren and Yoh's tree. Both of them are totally asleep. Are they going to fall out of the tree? They can be so clumsy. I let out a low incantation that puts them into deeper sleep and I start jumping from branch to branch silently to get to where they are.  
  
Yoh and Ren look so peaceful. It must be nice to find someone who loves you back. I sound so bitter. Humph, I am bitter and I have the right to be bitter considering how my mother tried to kill me when I was born. Yoh snuggles closer to Ren. A cold wind whips by and I see both Ren and Yoh cringe even though they are in deep sleep. At this rate, if they catch pneumonia, they'll be brought back into the cycle of life faster then expected.  
  
I take off my cloak and wrap it around Yoh and Ren. Yoh sigh in contentment and huggles Ren like a teddy bear. I call out the surrounding spirits and tell them to cushion Yoh and Ren's fall if they fall off the tree. I also call forth my fire spirit to keep me warm. I take one last look at them and leave, lifting my incantation.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Ren opens his eyes to be greeted by the sunrise. He was at lost on where he was until he noticed Yoh was still deeply asleep behind him with his arms latched onto him. Ren smiled as he remembered the events that took place last night. Gently he shook Yoh awake.  
  
"Wake up, Yoh"  
  
"Five more minutes mommy..." as he went back to blowing a snot bubble.  
  
Ren sweatdropped and decided on a different approach. He smiled a sly grin and put his lips over Yoh's lips. Slowly he started nibbling on his lips. Yoh started to regain some sort of conciousness and started returning the kiss. Ren licked Yoh's bottem lip for permittion to enter and Yoh enthusiastically allowed him in. Ren's tongue entered Yoh's hot cavern and the two tongues frenzly against each other. Ren and Yoh finally broke away for air.  
  
"Good morning" Ren said when he got his breath back.  
  
"Yes it is a good morning. But why did you have to wake me up?" Yoh said with sleepier than usual eyes.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you would watch the sunrise with me."  
  
"I never would have thought you would be so romantic" Yoh, eyes dancing of mirth.  
  
"Now you know" Ren said. Then he noticed the white cloak that was covering both of them. "Where did this come from? I thought you never got cold, Yoh"  
  
"I didn't bring that" Yoh said with a blank face. Ren's eyebrow shot up. Then it dawned on both of them...  
  
"Hao"  
  
They both looked at each other and then, Yoh's watch started to beep annoyingly  
  
"Kouso! Anna's going to kill me!! I should have back in the house half an hour ago" Yoh said with a panicky look. Ren scrunched up his eyebrows in annoyance.  
  
"When are you going to tell Anna?"  
  
"I told her already, but I was still suppose to train and cook for her" Ren relaxed a little.  
  
"Hey, Ren. Come to dinner tonight. I'm going to cook us something special!" Yoh said with a wink. With that he jumped down from the tree and started to run home at top speed.  
  
"See you at school." Yoh still hasn't gotten use to seeing Ren in the same school.  
  
With a sappy little smile on his face, Ren jumped down from the tree as well and headed for his own house. The cloak long forgotten. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
Kenko: YAWWNNN...I'm so tired....gotta study for AP American....and Spanish presentation...and math hw...YAWWNN  
  
Ren muse: Then go study! Leave us alone...(points to tied Yoh and Hao)  
  
Kenko: But...I want to write another chapter...(pouts).  
  
Ren muse: Do that later. Like tomorrow. Finish your Yu-gi-oh fics. Stop bothering us.  
  
Yoh: Yes, let us go.  
  
Hao: I'll even give you pics of Ren's ass.  
  
Ren: (Takes out pointy spear thingy) Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! You have been taking pictures of me in the shower again!!!  
  
Hao: (magically breaks free and runs) AHHHHHHH! I just couldn't resist!  
  
Yoh: -_-''''  
  
Kenko: Anyway...Please review!!! Oh, can anyone guess what the names of the future chapters would be???? Guess! 


	3. Turbulent Rainstorm

AP American is done! AP American is DONE! W00t!  
  
I just realized I haven't put up a declaimer for my past 2 chapters...how dumb of me.  
  
Declaimer: I do not own Shaman King. If I did, there will be more scenes with Ren's ass, (or at least his covered ass)  
  
Ren muse: Why are u so obsessed with my ass?  
  
Kenko: Because it's too cuuuuuuuteee! 3  
  
Hao and Yoh: We totally agree.  
  
Ren muse: (glare)  
  
Hao and Yoh: (Huddles in a corner) Time to thank the reviewers.  
  
Siren: Thanx for reviewing and keep Hao and Yoh chained to the wall for me! If they're not, they'll steal Ren-muse and I wouldn't be able to continue my story!  
  
I luv Kai: Ouch! All that poking hurts! I yield! Here is ur next chapter. And oh yeah! Where's my cookie? Yes, you're also right when it came to guessing the name of the chapters! (gives Hao plushie)  
  
NekoDragon-chan: Bingo! You were so close. This chapter is called Turbulent Rainstorm. (gives Ren plushie) Yes, Ren needs to comfort Hao. It's getting there!  
  
Henri: Yes, YohxRenxHao is DEFINITELY sexy. Yay! I have a devoted reviewer. (sniffs)  
  
Karen: Fluff is good.   
  
Itsuki: Thank you for the email!! I'm so glad that I'm not the only person who was upset by the lack of YohxRen, HaoxRen, and HaoxRenxYoh fics!  
  
Thank you reviewers (mwah) LuV YoU

  
  
Kami no Kaze  
By Neko no Basu  
Chapter 3: Turbulent Rainstorm  
  
I started running back to the inn, as fast as I could on these wooden clogs of mine. Why I don't get sneakers, I will never know. Probably because I'm too lazy to even do my own shopping and Anna is so tradition sometimes. Humm....Anna. When it comes to fiancés, I guess I'm pretty lucky to have someone as understanding as she is. Most fiancés would have been really upset considering the fact that last night I told her that I didn't love her and that I was in love with another guy. But she just shrugged and told me to do as I pleased as long as I continued my training and made breakfast for her. With that, I ran out of the house and went towards the direction of Ren's aura. It was amazing how I could find Ren even if he was in back in China and I'm still in Tokyo.  
  
And of course, the rest...was amazing. I never thought Ren would have accepted me so easily, considering how seems to see me as a rival. But I guess it's true when they say there is only a fine line between love and hate. I start to feel that goofier than usual smile tug at my mouth.  
  
"Yoh-dono, I assume everything went well" Amidamaru said as he popped out of no where. I nearly had a heart attack. Can't anyone get all daydreamly and fluffy without getting disturbed?  
  
"Yes, it went great." I said. I really can't keep anything from him anyway. Amidamaru puts on this sly face and starts elbowing me.  
  
"Sooooo....what did you guys do last night?" I feel a slight twitch beneath my eyebrow.  
  
"What do you think we did last night Amidamaru?"  
  
"Did a little dance...make a little..." I didn't even let him finish his song when I gave him a good spiritual whack in the head. I swear, I'll never let him watch TV ever again. "No we did not do anything like that"  
  
"I see."  
  
Amidamaru and I arrived at the house. Manta was already there, making breakfast. I started to laugh uneasily and said,  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. Some was holding me back" Anna just went right back to her breakfast. Manta, however, didn't let me off the hook so easily.  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"I was just talking to some spirits. They were really talkative" I managed out a laugh. Under Anna's breathe I heard. "I'm sure talking was not something that they prioritized." I sweatdropped and said, "I'm going to be late, Manta can you get me a bottle of orange juice and I'll run upstairs and change" And with that I dashed up to the safety of my room. I got dress and ran downstairs and started walking to school with Anna and Manta.  
  
My thoughts are preoccupied will Manta was rambling on. I'm pretty sure that it was Hao's poncho that we had. I was so caught up fluttering on the wings of new found love that I almost forgot about it. How could I forget something as important as this! We finally reach school. I see Ren, starring out the window, eyebrows furrowed together in worry. He must be thinking about Hao too. I walked over to him.  
  
"Thinking about Hao?" Ren turned around and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I almost forgot about him for some reason, but then, as I was walking to school, I had this jolt that made me remember the poncho"  
  
"What do you think is going to happen?" I said. Ren turned around and looked at.  
  
"For some reason, I think that Hao coming back will not be a sign of trouble. I think Hao coming back will give us, especially you, closure. Hao isn't really a bad person. He was kind of like me. Misguided."  
  
I took those words really to heart. When I killed Hao, I felt like I was killing a part of me. I nodded and smiled at Ren.  
  
"You're right. It will give me closure. And considering how Hao gave us his poncho to keep warm, he must have had a change of heart." I gave Ren's shoulder a squeeze as the teacher told us to go back to our seats.  
  
Yes. Let it come as it may.  
  
From the tree that I was perched on by the school, I see Ren and Yoh conversing with worried faces. I can't really make out what they are saying except one word. Hao. I never knew I was so popular. Unless...I guess my spell to make them forget about seeing my poncho did not work. I'm getting rusty in memory incantations. Well, both Ren and Yoh are less worried at the end of their conversation. I wonder what they we talking about. I let out another incantation to really make sure they don't find out where I am. Let's hope that my aura spell is still working.  
  
I continue watching them. It seems that Yoh forgot his lunch and Anna did not bring his lunch as a punishment for not making her breakfast. Yoh looks like he's going to cry again until Ren comes over, and being the ever so wise and Yoh obsessed person that he is, and brings him the extra lunch that he makes. Yoh looks at him with sparkly eyes and Ren blushes. Manta and Horo horo looks perplexed. Anna smirks. Yoh digs in.  
  
Around two o'clock, their class heads down to the lockers to get dress for gym. I curse the person who designed the locker rooms without windows. The girls play volley ball. The guys play basketball. Fourty-five minutes later, they go back to class. At three, the bell rings and they start packing up and start to leave. Ren and Yoh tell the gang that hey have something to do. Anna's eyebrow shoots up but didn't say anything. Things are getting interesting. Ren and Yoh stands beneath the tree I was sitting. Quietly, I jump to the lower branches so I could eavesdrop on them.  
  
"Sooo...you're not busy tonight right?" Yoh asked Ren.  
  
"No, you told me to keep tonight open right?"  
  
"Yeah, Anna's going to be out of the house to visit some relatives so I thought I'll be nice for me to cook dinner for you." Ren blush. Awwww, so cute.  
  
"That's nice. When do you want me to get there?"  
  
"Umm..be there at seven" With that they separate.  
  
I remained in the tree. I wish I wasn't so separate from them. I wish I wouldn't need to spy on them to see them.  
  
Hey, my cover is blown already. May be I can try to reconcile with them. And school does seem entertaining in a way.  
  
I jumped down the tree and started to walk to walk into the school, to the admissions office.  
  
The first drop of water began to fall from the sky.   
  
Kenko: DOONE. (Yawnnnn) Still haven't recovered from my aps yet.  
  
Ren muse: You shouldn't. You still got AP Spanish Literature.  
  
Kenko: It's a lost cause. I'm going to get a two at best.  
  
Ren muse: You may be right about that, but you need to start thinking of a way to make sure your parents don't find out about that one.  
  
Kenko: (cries) TT  
  
Ren muse: I wouldn't fall for that.  
  
Kenko: (Perks up) I know, I was just testing you.  
  
Ren muse: Whatever. Please review. She'll be less pmsy when she gets reviews.  
  
Yoh and Hao: Yes please!!! She's torturing us! She's separating us from Ren!! (double TT) 


	4. A drop in the Ocean

Kenko: I'm soooorrry for not updating in such a looooonnng time.  
  
Ren muse: Do we look like we care?  
  
Kenko: You have to, or I'll make u suffer!! (crackles evilly)  
  
Ren muse: How? I'm suffering right now!  
  
Kenko: I'll make you wear a dress in my next fic!!  
  
Yoh: (thinks): I wouldn't mind...  
  
Hao: (whispers): Make it a short & tight leather dress...  
  
Kenko: :-D  
  
Ren: NOOOO. Why do people love seeing me in a dress?!  
  
Kenko: Cuz your assss is soooo hot...  
  
Anna: I agree  
  
Yoh & Hao: MINE (grabs Ren and runs away)  
  
Anna: I guess it's up to me to make the declaimer and thank the reviewers...  
  
Horo Horo: FOOOOD  
  
Anna: Shut up! (wacks Horo Horo with hammer)  
  
Anna: Kenko/Neko no Basu does not own Shaman King. If she did own it, Ren would be Yoh's fiancé, not me. If only she was...  
  
Anna: She would like to thank...  
  
I luv Kai: NOOOOO not paper cuts!! I'm writing, I'm writing!! Glad you like the plushie and thanx for reviewing every chapter so far.  
  
Sapphire-wolf1: Yes, Ren is adorable with both Asakura twins (heart). Don't worry, Hao wouldn't be lonely soon.  
  
NekoDragon-chan: Hehehehe, don't worry, Hao's making sure the school's staff is working as fast as they can on his enrollment. (cough) fire in the school (cough).  
  
Sora: I'm so glad you like my writing style (huggles). I'll try to write a longer chapter. To tell you the truth, I'm just lazy or working on it real late at night.  
  
Ranma Higurashi: LOL, I'm glad you think my story's kawaiii!!!  
  
NT aka Aku-chan: Weeeeeeeee. Thank you! You're review came when I had a really crappy day and it just brightened up my day. I luv your story "Just a Matter of Time" even though it almost made me cry and I hope you write more YohxRen, HaoxRen and HaoxRenxYoh fanfics. I luv reading them as much as I like writing them!  
  
Kami no Kaze  
By Charred  
Chapter 4: A Drop in the Ocean  
  
Bottles of milk clank together as I walk towards Yoh's house. It's raining cats and dogs right now and it's so hard balancing my milk and the food I brought just in case Yoh burns dinner and the umbrella I'm holding. I smile as I think about Yoh. He's so...Yoh-ish. His immaturity is best described as warm and addictive. He makes me worry all the time because he is so careless. But the thing is, sometimes, I feel like he's the one looking after me. Oh yeah, that silly little grin of mine is tugging at the edges of my mouth again...drat. How am I supposed to keep my "I am not a part of this stupidity" glare if I keep on daydreaming off about Yoh?  
  
Ha, I never thought I'll be put in this sort of dilemma. I always thought love made you weaker. That having someone who you have to worry about held you back. But that is not true. Loving Yoh has made me stronger. It gave me something else to live for. It gave me something else to care for. And I think that was the greatest gift anyone could give me.  
  
As I have said before, Yoh is like the wind, a strong yet gentle, indestructible warm wind. I am like fire, easy to anger and harmful and helpful all at once. But I realized something, fire can not survive without wind but the wind could also easily put out the fire. The wind can also spread the fire. The wind can not be hurt by the fire. Hum...what is all this gibberish about fire and wind about...have I been reading too many Saiyuki yaoi fanfics? Oye, no more romance fiction for me.  
  
And there is Hao. There is something about Hao that really draws me to him. Is it that we are both have so much in common? Both of our families have tried to kill and injure us. We both use to have a great dislike for humanity. We also have a love for fire and destruction. Well, I use to have a love for fire and destruction. I don't know about Hao. He died...well so we thought.  
  
It's amazing how it's so easy to label things as evil. My family has been called evil by a lot of people including Anna. Hao has been called evil. But is there such thing as called evil? If we are doing whatever means necessary for the improvement of others, is it evil? If we have sacrificed our consciousness for others, are we evil? If we have been hurt and beaten down by others and we hope to find a better place for ourselves, are we evil? Are the problems of the world that easily distinguishable?  
  
I really don't think Hao is evil. Yes he was bent on the destruction of mankind, but in a sense most of the Shaman King wannabes are like that too. Horo Horo wanted to destroy the existing cities to build a field of these leaf thingys that his spirit would live in. Faust wanted to stop death which would harm humanity eventually and destroy nature's cycle. And of course, at first I wanted to destroy humans but later just wanted to make the world a better place.  
  
I almost dropped my bag in shock. Speak of the devil. Hao is there, walking in the rain, his hair all wet and stuck together and with a bag at hand. He seems to be in his own little world, his eyes focused on floor. His usual air of superiority seemed to have disappeared, leaving a lost person whose goal in life have been destroyed. I wonder if he even noticed me. He kind of reminded of a kicked puppy. Can Hao look like a kicked puppy? O.o  
  
Instinctively, I walked towards Hao and put a hand on his shoulder while putting my umbrella under is soaked head. He finally acknowledged by presence and starred at me with big eyes. Imagine this, me surprising the all powerful Hao.  
  
"You came back from the dead and you didn't even say hi" I said, hoping a little humor would relax him a little. It seemed to work and his shoulder relaxed.  
  
"I figured I'll surprise you tomorrow" as he looked down to the bag he was holding. Looking inside, I saw a school uniform. My eyes widened.  
  
"See you tomorrow Ren" and Hao started to leave.  
  
"Wait" I said before he could leave.  
  
"You could talk to me, if you need someone to talk to" talk about me being totally ineloquent. (sighs) Well, I was never Mr. Sensitive.  
  
But then, Hao smiled. Not one of those "mwah ha ha, humanity shall die" smiles or "I'm better than you are" or "You're going to die now!" smiles. It was one of those smiles that showed his gratitude and thanks. I found myself smiling in return. In a whirlwind of fire, Hao disappeared.  
  
I stood there for a little while, first looking at the place where Hao once stood, then looking up at the stars. One of the stars seemed to have winked at me. Is it mocking me?! Errrrrrrrrrrr...I hate it when people know something I don't. Wait, stars are actual organisms... This situation is killing my brain cells. I sighed again and started for Yoh's house again.  
  
I finally reached Yoh's house. I have a key to Yoh's house already so I let myself in. Even from the front door, I could hear Yoh humming our new favorite song.  
  
Fukisusabu kaze no naka de  
  
kono PURAIDO wo sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka  
  
koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga  
  
kokoro wo matteiru  
  
Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa  
  
itsumo kimi to issho ni itai  
  
I smile as I try to sneak up on Yoh, as he is singing along with the song and trying to focus on the food. Just as I was about to put my hand on him, he turns around with a big smile. I could never win, can I?  
  
"You're early!" Yoh said with a small pout.  
  
"What? It's a crime to be early?"  
  
"YES! Especially when I'm trying to cook for you! Good thing I'm almost done!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry" I said with a smile. The 'oh great Tao Ren' said I'm sorry. Man, I'm whipped and I've been dating for...a day or some?  
  
"You should be! Shame on you! Since you're here, watch that pot, don't let it overflow. I'm going to change" with that, the threw a dazzling smile my way and went upstairs.  
  
I started to walk around the kitchen, looking at what Yoh made. Humm...everything seems edible. That's good. I heard Yoh walking down the stairs. Wow, that was fast. His hair was still somewhat wet from the shower. But I wasn't really focusing on that...  
  
His attire was different...He switched his usual cotton button down shirt to a silk white button down shirt that clung to all the right places. As usual, he didn't button that shirt and was wearing his claw necklace. He was wearing a pair of EXTREMELy low rise, tight dark blue jeans. In other words, he looks totally hot. And I thought I was being a tad exposing by wearing all those navel showing shirts and my jeans are never that...low. Is it just me, or did it get a little warm?  
  
My eyes must have glazed over a little, because Yoh giggled and blushed. Awww...so cute, had it been anyone else, I would have said it was disgusting. Humm...something to distract me and him. Yes, distraction gooooood.  
  
"I saw Hao a few minutes ago" I said. That totally changed the mood. I'm just wondering, good or bad?  
  
"Oh, what did he say?"  
  
"Nothing much, but he did look a little lost and confused. I never thought I'll be saying that about Hao"  
  
"I think he just needs some time to think things through. He'll come to us eventually" what does he mean by 'come to us'...?  
  
"But...I think we should think about what we're going to do now" Yoh threw at me a smoldering look. He started to walk towards my way, hips rolling seductively.  
  
What have I gotten myself into?  
  
Kenko: GO! GO! GO! YOH!  
  
Ren muse: (Nose bleed)  
  
Yoh: :-D  
  
Hao: I wanted to be a part of it!!  
  
Kenko: It will come in time.  
  
Hao: Make her write faster by reviewing!  
  
Kenko: LUV U ALL 


	5. Foggy Memories

Kenko: People still remember me!! 3 3

Ren muse: You're kind of hard to forget.

Kenko: Awww...so sweet

Ren muse: I meant that in that you're crazy and scary.

Kenko: -- MEANIE POO

Ren muse: Isn't it time you some stupid comment about how hot my ass is?

Kenko: I don't need to.

Ren muse: Why?

Kenko: Cuz you made a comment about your hot ass already.

Ren muse: --''''

Kenko: awwww does Ren need a hug? HAOOOOOOO!

Hao: (tackle glomps Ren)

Yoh: ''''

Kenko: Awwww (click, flash, click, flash).

Yoh: She's busy right now, taking pics while trying to stop a nose bleed. So on behalf of Kenko, she'll like to thank all her reviewers. She luvs u much and is regrettably unable to personally thank her reviewers because she just lost her internets service and is just uploading her fanfics whenever she bums over her friends house. Once again thank you for reviewing. She'll go back to responding to all her reviews once she gets her internet service or when she gets to her college, whichever comes first. (MWAH)

Kenko: Yeah, what he said. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! (click, flash, click, flash)

Kami no Kaze 5

By Charred

Foggy Memories

I hate rain. I really do. Rain is not helping my fire spirit either. It's not happy. I'm not happy. I'm moping. Yes, I, the great Hao-sama am moping. About what you say? Well, I'm moping about the stupid rain. Well, not only the rain. The little encounter with Ren didn't make me feel much better.

Now...where is that nice pole I can bang my head against. I could really use one right now...wait there is a nice tree I could use...(bang bang) okay...not really working. Not working at all. This situation is not what I expected. Oye. When I told Ren that he would be mine back in the Shaman King Tournaments, I hadn't put into account that Yoh would actually reply Ren's affections. I should have realized that he would though, considering how he was a part of me. I always thought that Ren and I would be together. Love makes me so out of character.

Heartbreak the first time around is hurtful. Heartbreak the second time around is painful. Heartbreak the second time around spanning two lifetimes is borderline fatalistic.

I thought that when I cast a spell to help Ren reincarnate in time for the Shaman King tournament, that we're come back to the world together, when I become of age, I'll grab Ren, make him remember me, grab the Great Spirit, make a new world for Shamans, have Ren rule this new world with me and live happily ever after.

Idealistic wasn't I? I didn't put into account that Yoh would be separated from me and that everyone from the events 500 years ago would be reincarnated. There were only minor differences in this lifetime. Anna was my wife. Tamoe was my mistress. Horo horo was friends with Ren and was called Hiroto. Faust was the Asakura family physician called Fujisaki and his wife died at childbirth and was named Eiko. Ryu was the Asakura head butler. Manta was our neighbor.

Life was boring before my attempt at world domination. I was an advisor for the emperor and protecting Japan from time to time. I was wealthy and powerful. My wife was beautiful and intelligent; my mistress was loyal and sweet. But I was bored as hell. Everyday I felt as if something was missing.

As cliché as this sounds, my life turned around when I met Ren. Ren really hasn't changed over 500 hundred or so years. He is still as paranoid, sweet, shy, aggressive, possessive, beautiful, and intense as he was in his last lifetime. Ren also held the position as the heir of the Tao family and back then, he also greatly disliked his father. Back then, the Tao family was at it's height in power and Ren pulled a couple of strings and got himself a job as the ambassador to Japan for the Chinese emperor to get as far away from his father as possible.

I remember our first meeting very clearly. I was walking around the woods, looking for a good clearing to do some stargazing. I went to stop by a waterfall to get a drink of water and Ren was there in his birthday suit, meditating underneath the waterfall. I remember the first thing I thought was 'how the hell did that unispike of his stay straight even when his hair is wet?' I was also thinking 'wow, what a hot ass' but I was trying to deny it.

Ren being the show off that he is and was, threw his spear at me without turning around. Good thing Ren kept that bell on his spear or I wouldn't have heard it and I would have been nailed in the foot. He then turned around and for the first time, I saw his golden eyes. I've never seen anyone with eyes as intense as his. I was locked in his gaze for some time until I realized, I was acting real dumb. I managed to pull myself together. Me being the suave guy that I am, I said,

"Your eyes are as beautiful as the stars." For the record, I invented that pick-up line.

Ren's reaction was cute. He blushed. He cursed at me. Threw a rock at me. Told me that he was a MALE. His unispike grew. I just laughed. I told him my name. I asked him for his. He was still blushing and mumbled out 'Tao Ren'. I went to get his robe and gave it to him. He blushed again, looking like he'll pass out from all the blood rushing to his face. I think my smile was pissing him off. I started to pull out the things I needed for stargazing. He came over and asked me if I was a shaman. I said I was and we started having a long discussion about life, death, the Great Spirit, religion, nature, and humans. We argued, we finished each other's thoughts, and we joked.

In other words, I fell in love.

I didn't do much of stargazing that night. We talked until the sunrise. I think it was just us, but that sunrise was the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen. Ren had to leave because he had some meeting he had to go to two hours after sunrise. I gave him my hand to shake. He shook my hand and pulled him towards himself. He whispered to my ear.

"I like you Asakura Hao. You will be mine." Time for his comeback. He smirked and laughed. I blushed for the first time in my life. I remember looking at him until he disappeared from my view. I remember thinking, 'I can't forgive him for making me blush!'

I was hoping that his lines would jog his memory, but it did not. Life is not going according to my hopes. My other half snagged my boyfriend. And...I signed up for school in....5 hours. Looking up at the stars, I wonder why the Great Spirit put us all together. Is it to punish me for all the sins I have done? I may be the most powerful shaman in the world right now, but even I can not attain my greatest wish. I can't even hate my rival because, Yoh is a part of me and I do love him and I can not hurt him either. This moping is tiring. Time to turn over for the night.

Come back to me, Ren.


	6. Grounded Thoughts

Ren muse: Took you a while to update.

Kenko: I'm SORRY!! Writer's block. I had buy a couple of Shaman King mangas to gets some inspiration.

Ren muse: And what inspiration did you get?

Kenko: Not sure, but I was inspired by your ass and Hao's sexy hair.

Hao:

Ren muse: --'''

Yoh: You weren't inspired my meeeeeeeeeee?

Kenko: Yes, kind of, I loved youuuuuuu!! Not your body. You're just too sweeett

Yoh: O.o Is that a good thing?

Kenko: A very good thing. That's why you're the star of Shaman King!

Hao: NOOOO!! I'm the star.

Kenko: Sorry sweetheart, you just the 'evil villian'.

Hao: Why can't the evil villain ever get to be the star?

Kenko: Because humanity prefers good over evil and often has a defined sense of what's good and what's evil which causes them to always make the stereotypical good win over the stereotypical evil.

Yoh: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ren: meh, sounds like my argument with my dad.

Kenko: Whatever...Enjoy the story!! Thank you reviewers, whoever you are!! TT My internet man!!! Me need internet!!!

Kami no Kaze 6

By Charred

Grounded Thoughts

Stupid sun is shinning in my eyes...what time is it...? It's not even 7 yet. I still have...an hour or so to sleep. Humn...what's this warm thing next to me? Oh, it's Ren. Ren? I blinked my eyes a couple of times to see if I'm dreaming. Oh yeah, last night. I happily snuggle closer my Ren. He's pretty cuddlable.

Ren is sleeping like a baby angel. Curled up next to me, warm and toasty. I don't wanna get up. Well guess I'm not getting up. Talk about dejavu, I remember Hao thinking the same thing 500 years ago. It's really weird, having memories of another person, especially about the same people. Sometimes I even have the same thoughts about Ren, Anna, Horo Horo, and Ryu. I remember the first thing I thought about when I met Ren was 'how the hell does his hair stay up in a unispike?'

I still remember Ren's shocked face when he saw Hao by the Emperor's side. Hao, being the gracious person that he was, took Ren on a tour around the palace for the afternoon. Hao did not want to be outdone by Ren and after the whole "I like you Hao Asakura. You will be mine." Incident, Hao had full confidence that Ren returned his feelings, Hao shamelessly flirted, making Ren curse and blush every time. Hao showered Ren with gifts, occasional serenades, and surprise visits.

Ren did not respond well to his flirting. Hao had all sorts of things thrown at him. He was thrown out of Ren's house a couple of times. It took Hao a couple of months to realize that his usual tactics to woe a crush isn't working and he started to get serious. I still remember Hao's declaration of love to Ren...

Hao went back to the waterfall where Hao had met Ren. Ren was there meditating as usual. Hao waited until Ren was done. And spoke,

"Ren, I was serious about everything I said to you and about you."

Ren was surprised. He thought that Hao was just being annoying, but Ren saw the sincerity in Hao's eyes. Hao continued,

"The question is, were you serious when you said, 'I like you Asakura Hao. You will be mine.'"?

Ren thought about it and he looked down at his feet when he spoke, "I meant what I said, I didn't know if you meant what you said."

Hao laughed, "I guess both of us didn't know if we meant what we said." Ren looked back at the stars. "I guess the stars guided both of us together." Hao sat beside Ren and put his arms around Ren, "I really do think you're eyes are as beautiful as the stars." Ren blushed and huffed, "We'll, I think you hair is too girly!" I gasped and pretended to cry. "What do you mean?! A lot of other men have hair that long!!" Ren sighed "I mean that in that you're hair is really soft and shinny. I think you care about your hair as much as a female does!" Hao pouted, "I only brush it 100 times a day!" Ren rolled his eyes to heaven and snuggled closer to Hao. In a few moments, Ren fell asleep and so did Hao.

Hao woke up with the sunrise again. Ren was still asleep, warm and toasty like he is now, curled up next to Hao, only Hao compared Ren to a god instead of an angel. Hao took Hao into his arms and carried Ren back to his home. I think it was the happiest day of Hao's lives.

I think it went something like that. These memories come to me at night and I feel like I'm watching a movie of Hao's life. I really don't know how Hao is taking things right now. He didn't get to create his world for shamans. In a sense, he lost Ren, one of the driving forces for his actions. I hope that he'll come to realize that I do want to help him and that I'm not a force that was made to stop him from reaching his joy, but a force to help him realize his joy.

Ren, is moving around in the futon. Looks like he's waking up. He cracks open one eye and his golden eye peers are me.

"You're up early." He said with a yawn.

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you." I said with a smile. Ren blushed and hurried off, mumbling something about making breakfast for me.

He really hasn't changed at all.

Ren has come back to me

To us.


	7. Go With the Flow

Kenko: I'm ALIVE! Well, not really. Hehehehe.

Ren: You still don't have net service.

Kenko: That's why I'm kinda dead.

Yoh: Don't you have a shitload of work to do?

Kenko: YUP! TT But I lub you sooo much, I have to write! (digs herself out of college workload)

Ren: I wish you didn't.

Hao: Will I get to see Ren in a short leather dress?

Ren: (WHAM) HUSH!

Kenko: Poor Hao. I still need him! I'm just wondering how I'm going to the leather skirt into the storyline…

Ren: (glare)

Yoh: maaaa maaaa…(keep thinking Kenko)

Kenko: TT (takes out magical big hands and pulls Ren's pants off. Hao burns Ren's pants)

Hao: XD

Yoh:

Ren: (blush)

Kenko: that's what you get for laughing at mmmmeeeee

Yoh: excuse me…shouldn't you thank your reviewers now…

Kenko: Yes, the reviewers…(stares at Ren's ass a little longer) THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I can finally thank you guys individually!

NekoDragon-chan: (huggles) ish your nosebleed alright? I'm glad you like the lime. There just isn't enough lime out there…-D Hum…Ren which of her dress do you wanna borrow from NekoDragon-chan? Oh, and thanx for telling me my grammer mistakes, I know I should proof read, but now I don't even have time to proof read my papers…

NT aka Aku-chan: Yes write! XD Makes me happppyyyyy.

Ramna Higurashi: I'm glad you like it. (mwah)

Angelic Nightmare: lol, I'm so glad you like my chose of words. Thank you especially for reviewing every one of those chapters (glomp hug).

Flme thrower 666: Thank you. Now I'll write more and more yaoi. You give me inspiration.

WaterThrower777: Lol, thank you. (bows down to defender of yaoi). And I totally support you idea of beating up Flamethrower666.

Cassie Wong: (huggles) I'm so happy that you like my story-D. If you want to read a couple of really good Yoh/Ren fanfics, you could read the ones by Triste. Their really good!

Ren F: Thanxs, I really don't think Hao is really a baaad person, just strange.

Ellis: Thanx (mwah) Glad you like it.

Rinkurocks: hehehee I lub sap. I'm glad you like sweet things

Y.M.:lol, don't worry, Hao will get a hug from Ren. Hao needs one.

Phuc: Yes, Ren will show his cute ass more. Hao and Yoh will have his day.

Kenko: Ren, you should be happy. You are no longer my muse.

Ren: YA! (dances around)

Kenko: But, in order to relinquish your duties, you must kidnap Green Day for me as replacements for you.

Ren: How the heck am I suppose to do that?

Kenko: Bring Hao. Green Day's in New York right now…you better catch them before they go to Europe…

Ren: NOOOOOOO!

Kenko; (Laughs evilly) Thank you for READING…now…time to catch some plot bunnies. I lost them four months ago somewhere. TT (Starts blasting Green Day music and sings along to it. Yoh, Hao and Ren covers ears and runs away)

Go With the Flow

By Charred

Hao-sama isn't frustrated very often. But this time he is. "Why do humans have to these stupid things called ties! Five-hundred years from now, when I become shaman king, the first thing I will do away with all ties." He draped the tie around his neck and started his way to school.

Sounds simple enough, for most people. But for Hao-sama it is not. He called upon his fire genie and used him as a firey flying taxi to take him to school. People who saw them had to rub their eyes to check if they were hallucinating. Hao silently landed on the school's roof and made his way down to the school.

His trip to his assigned classroom was relatively uneventful, with the exception of the death of the school's principal, Okarawa-sensei. He made the mistake of bitching at Hao-sama about his tie and considering how poor Hao's mood is right now, Okarawa-sensai was eaten by Hao's spirit in a matter of seconds. The only remains of Okarawa-sensai was the scorch marks made by the fire genie when he roasted the principal before eating him.

Well, what could have caused Hao-sama to have such fowl mood? Well this was caused by a certain shaman couple. Hao-sama was not expecting his little brother to have made his move so quickly. He was not pleased that was not Ren's first. I'm afraid if someone pisses Hao-sama one more time, the school will burn down.

The Shaman couple on the other hand was making their way to school. They're not exactly lovey dovey, but had a certain aura around them that screamed "COUPLE". Ren made breakfast for both Yoh and Anna. Anna did not seem to care or be surprised at this, although she did comment on how Ren's cooking is better than Yoh's. Amidamaru was snickering in his memorial tablet.

During the walk to school Anna ignored them and while Manta was mindlessly walking to school, still shocked by this development. Manta, being the type of guy who has his head in a book most of the time didn't notice the growing affection between Yoh and Ren eventhough were making googly eyes at each other all morning. It wasn't until Yoh told Manta that they were going out that he found out. When they made it to the school grounds, all the girl's gaydar started ringing off the hook and there were shojo bubbles flying everywhere.

The guys on the other hand was not as pleased and one of the bullies in the school, Bakayero Shitaki started to confront them. This confrontation was quickly ended when Ren stuck a sword in his face and threatened to slice him in two. Yoh was trying to calm his boyfriend down and only succeeded when Bakayero went down on his knees and begged for forgiveness. This put a stop to future taunts.

Hao was already inside the classroom. He was in the same class as Ren, Yoh, Manta, and Anna. Using his powers, he made sure that they would not know ahead of time that his going to be here. Ren should be prepared that he was going to appear, but Ren is sometimes able to forget a couple of things when his into something.

With that thought, Hao thought back to their one month anniversary in his previous life time. Ren remembered the anniversary and unbeknowest to most people Ren does have a romantic side. When he lets it out. Which is like close to never. But then again he was with Hao at that time and Hao had the effect on people. Ren set up dinner by that special spot by the waterfall where they met. But Ren forgot one very special thing. The DINNER! He cooked it, packed it, but forgot to bring it when he was focusing on the small details like what plates should he use.

Hao still remember's Ren face when he realized what he had done. Even with its catastrophies, it was a wonderful night. Hao was still in his reverie when Anna, Manta, Ren and Yoh went into the classroom.

I don't think Manta could have taken anymore surprises that day. It might not be good for his heart. Anna looked slightly surprised. Ren his "Oh shit. I forgot something again" expression. Yoh…looked completely unsurprised. But then again, does Yoh ever have other facial expressions other than the 'happy lazy bum' and 'angry shaman' looks?

"Haaaaaaaaaoooooo" Manta managed to studder out.

Hao gave them his trademark smile. "Ohayo minna-san"

"Ohayo Oniichan. Okairi"


End file.
